mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rózia Tarka
Rózia Tarka is a mercenary working on both sides of the Order vs Mamono conflict. Granted, working for both sides can be dangerous, she has hidden her tracks well, destroying all evidence of any meetings from the other side. Personality Greedy, deceptive, selfish but can be selfless at times. Backstory Rózia was raised on the streets, her only company being two thieves who were based in a Mist Continent city. She was taught how to be an excellent thief, though normally she was the distraction while her parental figures where the ones pulling the theft. She always loved the thrill of the theft and thought she would become a professional thief herself, maybe even start a guild. That was her initial plan until her guardians were caught by the authorities, human officers that is, and imprisoned for life. She knew she couldn't set them free on her own, or at all for the prison was more of a military fortress than a penitentiary. She ran from that city to avoid getting caught herself, one of the fundamental rules of being thief that she was taught: always look out for yourself. She eventually took that rule to the extreme and left the Mist Continent all together, knowing one continent's bounty doesn't apply to all of them. So she went to live in Zipangu and, oddly, lived in a village with dwarves and humans. While living there, she learned how to forge weapons armor, though her build might cause a person to doubt those skills. She was also taught how to wield a greatsword and became one of the village's guards. While on a patrol, at this point becoming a bit bored of being in a simple village, she heard one of the trade caravans being attacked by a corrupted Rock Drake. She attacked the beast single-handed and killed it, taking its head as a trophy. Among the traders, there was a female dwarf blacksmith who offered her services as payment for killing the beast. Thinking of a career as a mercenary, she asked the dwarf to forge armor and a weapon from the body of the dead Darkrock Drake. And so, with Rózia's help, the dwarf crafted her armor. Rózia said it was too revealing to her chest and torso but was then shown there was a magic ward over the opening, an enchantment in the armor. She thanked the blacksmith and asked for the weapon. It was a massive greatsword, the trophy of her kill fixed to the blade. She took it, gave it a few swings, thanked the dwarf, and left to become a mercenary. She was hired by both the Order and the Demon Realm at regular intervals, destroying all evidence of any meetings with the other side. On occasion. she has worked along side Okuma Haruko. Weapons Darkrock Drake Greatsword- A sword made with the scales and bones of a Darkrock Drake. Also fixed to the sword is the upper jaw part of the drake's head. The sword itself was made partially by Rózia and partially by a dwarf blacksmith. Drakeblood Bombs- Known to many alchemists, drakeblood is very flammable on its own, so it is sometimes used as fuel for fires. It is also able to cause small explosions when mixed with the right ingredients, those being Dragon Eyes, a type of flower, Tritonite, a metal shipped and mined from Vadrone used as the casing, and terionite, a dust also mined from the icy continent of Vadrone which acts as the volatile cause of the explosion. Category:Characters